Vulcan's Grasp
"The god of fire smiles down upon complicated machinery and marvels of engineering. Can't be tricked into upgrading an ore multiple times." Overview Vulcan's Grasp is an Advanced Reborn-tier upgrader that was released on April 28th, 2018. The Vulcan's Grasp has a unique effect where the items on your base directly affect its multiplier up to a maximum multiplier of x350. This upgrader can only be used once on each ore no matter what, even if the user uses any or all of the resetting devices on it. The base multiplier begins at a measly x1.027, but is increased by both items and the upgrades on the ore. The tier and type of the items placed down affects how much the multiplier is increased. Item Boosts Items on your base adds to a number that is multiplied by the amount of tags on the ore multiplied by 1.385 to get the final multiplier. The cap for the multiplier based on what is on your base is 4.33, and the cap for tags from upgrades is 80. Here is a list of the value each item adds to the Vulcans base multiplier. Upgraders are valued around 6x more than furnaces and 3x more than droppers. The table below shows all item boosts. Proper Usage During a Development Stream 6/14/18, Berezaa revealed how this item worked fully. It upgrades based on both the amount of items down on your base as well as the upgrade tag's of the ore. This contradicts Berezaa's claim that placing this item directly before the furnace would provide the highest upgrade, as placing it before a ''Resetting Device ''would actually provide a higher upgrade. Regardless, this item still works once no matter what. The most efficient way to use Vulcan is to place as many Big Bad Blasters down on your base as possible, followed by any evolution upgraders you have and then fusion upgraders. Once the base multiplier hits 4.33x, it has maxed out. Trivia * Vulcan is the god of fire in Roman mythology, which includes volcanoes, metalworking and the forge. He is often depicted as a blacksmith. * Berezaa first revealed the item on Discord, and asked for suggestions for the item's name. A user by the name of "Unknown Factor" (ROBLOX IGN IAmsNoobs) suggested the name of "Vulcan's Grasp". * This, its evolution (Vulcan's Destiny), and the Ore Negator are the only upgraders that can only be used once regardless if the ore's machine tags have been reset. * The Vulcan's Grasp has the second lowest life requirement for an Advanced Reborn item (of life 500), only behind the Vampire Spore. * Bereza confirmed in a reddit post that the highest multiplier available for the Vulcan's Grasp is 60x, which was then increased to x350 for the Gargantuan Update. * When placed on your base, the Vulcan's Grasp will add 2500 "Knowledge Points" to the Book of Knowledge. * As seen in the Void Maze, this item represents one of the Overlords, Vulcan. Category:Advanced Reborn Category:Menu Refresh Update Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Upgrader Category:Fine-Point Category:Large Category:Rebirth Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Book of Knowledge Category:Multiple Multiplier Upgrader